


Стрела Йоны

by romanoffclint



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffclint/pseuds/romanoffclint
Summary: Сувон глядел в ее зоркие, полные жизни глаза, что источали уверенность и непоколебимость девушки. И как он мог не замечать этого раньше?
Kudos: 2





	Стрела Йоны

**Author's Note:**

> Я была вдохновлена одним моментом из манги во время арки клана воды.

Сувон восхищенно смотрел на ее развевающиеся на ветру короткие волосы, цвета утренней зари. Они были словно всепоглощающий огонь. Яркий и дерзкий, который обжигает. Но он может и дарить тепло.

**_«Нужно вызвать доктора!»_ **

**_«Император больше не откроет глаз»_ **

**_«По-почему? Отец заботился о тебе!»_ **

**_«Я отомстил за отца и теперь выполню его последнее желание»_ **

**_«Я стану королем»_ **

Сувон глядел в ее зоркие, полные жизни глаза, что источали уверенность и непоколебимость девушки. И как он мог не замечать этого раньше?

**_«Убейте ее, лорд Сувон. Принцесса замолчит навсегда»_ **

Хак спас ее тогда. Потеряв все, Йона будто умерла душевно. Но Сувон не знал, что она была словно феникс, а фениксы, как известно, перерождаются.

**_«Где император Ил?»_ **

**_«Несколько минут назад, я отправил его в Ад»_ **

**_«Это шутка? Ты пьян?»_ **

**_«Можешь спросить принцессу. Она видела его смерть собственными глазами»_ **

Сувон помнил, как принцесса тряслась от страха, отчаяния, ожидая гибели от его рук и ничего не могла сделать. Теперь же император Коуки с немалым удивлением смотрел на то, как, гордо расправив плечи и властно взяв лук в руки, она без капли сомнения выстрелила в того, кто посмел обидеть дорогих ей людей. Уверенные движения, серьезное лицо. Без капли раздумий, ни секунды колебаний. Было чувство, словно Йона окружена невидимым ему всеобъятным пламенем. Но этот огонь на самом деле пылал внутри нее самой и каждый, кто последовал за ней, видел его.

И следа не осталось от того заплаканного и испуганного, как у кролика, выражения лица.

Это была уже вторая их встреча с тех пор, как Сувон убил отца Йоны и захватил трон. Он сказал ей не напрягаться, рана девушки все еще не зажила. И вот теперь Сувон наблюдает за тем, как эта, как оказалось, своенравная принцесса без капли сомнений выстрелила в живого человека. Что же успело измениться?

Сувон предполагал, что даже если бы Йона и выжила, то всю жизнь убегала бы, в страхе спасая собственную жизнь, боясь каждого шороха. Это была бы именно та добрая и милая принцесса, которую он знал во дворце. Та, которая привыкла к роскошной жизни. Та, в чьих глазах он ясно видел страх в тот злополучный день. Сейчас Сувон не посмел бы назвать ее трусихой. Никто бы не посмел.

Йона убила того человека не задумываясь. Отпустила стрелу, как ни в чем не бывало. Кем же она стала? Какие у нее цели?

Никто не ожидал от Сувона жестокого предательства в тот день. Сувон же не ожидал от Йоны такой стойкости и выдержки, он думал, что смерть отца полностью уничтожила в ней веру в то, что она всегда будет в безопасности. 

Сувон никак не мог предвидеть, что это лишь закалит ее и в итоге она проявит истинную себя и покажет свою настоящую силу. Силу Дракона. Не ожидал, что Йона будет бороться, восстанет против всех ожиданий его самого и генералов. В кого жe она превратилась?

Сувон тоскливо, но с любопытством смотрел ей вслед. Сделав выстрел, принцесса лишь повернулась, собираясь продолжить путь. На одну единственную секунду император Коуки встретил взгляд девушки. Ее глаза словно смотрели в самую душу, видя его насквозь, устраивая пожар и медленно выжигая все на своем пути. Это был пугающий взгляд, по телу прошлись мурашки. Сувон одновременно напрягся и невольно восхитился, но это все было лишь на секунду. Йона отдалялась.

Единственное, о чем он после этого подумал, было:

**_«Кто же ты, принцесса Йона, на самом деле?»_ **

Ястреб может поймать кролика. Но он никогда не победит дракона. 


End file.
